


Love Buzz

by radioyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun Baixista, Baekhyun Emo, Band Fic, Banda De Garagem, Breaking Up & Making Up, ChanYeol cabeludo, Chanyeol Baterista, Chanyeol Drama Queen, Comedy, Ex-Namorados, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioyeol/pseuds/radioyeol
Summary: Às vésperas do festival de música que acontecia todo fim de ano, os integrantes de uma afamada banda de garagem estavam desesperados à procura de um novo baixista, tendo em vista que o antigo os abandonou de última hora sem mais nem menos. O retorno de Byun Baekhyun após dois anos fora, contudo, (ex-membro da banda e aparentemente o único que sabia tocar um baixo naquela cidade) poderia ser a solução de seus problemas — ou o começo destes para Park Chanyeol, o baterista e ex-namorado do Byun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Love Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #153
> 
> Oláaa~ Queria agradecer a pessoa que doou esse plot que eu amei tanto desenvolver, espero que goste do resultado!! Obrigada também a quem betou essa história, aos adms que deram vida a esse ficfest maravilhoso e a todos que lerem essa fic!!
> 
> Caso queiram ouvir, aqui está a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0sMHB729k4RiI1oFVkQBMk?si=KYi-hBnOTGSDTMYI37nOIg).
> 
> Desejo a todos uma ótima leitura <3

**_“Can you feel my love buzz?”_ **

_—_ Love Buzz, Nirvana

**PARTE I**

— _O QUÊ?!_

Os quatro jovens bradaram em conjunto, fazendo com que as vozes ecoassem ruidosamente no interior da velha garagem.

— Foi mal galera, mas não dá mais.

Kim Jongin, o baixista da banda — _ou melhor,_ recém-ex-baixista, como acabara de se autoproclamar — desviava dos olhares assassinos de seus amigos como se fosse uma criança levada que havia aprontado e agora recebia uma bela bronca da mãe. 

Bem... era quase isso.

— O festival é daqui a duas semanas! Ficou maluco, porra? — O cabeludo na bateria gritou, arremessando uma de suas baquetas na direção do garoto parado no centro do cômodo com uma mira questionável, tanto que este nem precisou se mover um centímetro para evitar que fosse atingido.

— Puta merda, Jongin. Que _timing_ fudido, irmão! — Sehun estapeou a própria testa, grunhindo em frustração.

— Onde caralhos a gente vai achar um baixista pra tocar no festival? Nem você dominou todas as músicas, e olha que estamos ensaiando há meses! — Jongdae se juntou às lamentações, relembrando a todos de como estavam, efetivamente, ferrados.

— Desculpa mesmo, caras. Não foi minha intenção deixar vocês na mão… 

O ex-baixista falou sincero, encarando seus pés com as mãos juntas em frente ao corpo. Não queria mesmo prejudicar a banda, contudo, a verdade era que já havia prolongado aquela decisão por tempo demais.

— Puta que pariu, me dê paciência senão eu mato alguém aqui e agora. — A voz furiosa de Chanyeol escapou por entre as mãos que esfregavam freneticamente o rosto, e caso os amigos não soubessem que aquele frouxo não tinha coragem de matar uma mísera formiguinha que fosse, teriam feito algo além de revirar os olhos para aquele draminha típico do Park.

— Calado, Chanyeol — Kyungsoo o repreendeu. Colocou sua guitarra no suporte e se aproximou de Jongin a passos lentos, quem, embora estivesse há uns bons dois anos tocando ao lado do guitarrista, ainda se assustava com seu semblante sério e ambíguo, de modo que não saberia dizer se ele estava prestes a lhe dar um abraço ou deitar sua cara na porrada. Sem sombra de dúvidas, o Doh era o único que tinha o mínimo de moral ali. — _Primeiro_ — contou nos dedos. — Isso não se faz, vai se foder. Segundo: _tudo bem,_ nós entendemos o seu lado. Estamos aqui porque gostamos do que fazemos, e caso isso mude para qualquer um de nós, o certo a se fazer é sair. Ninguém vai ficar aqui contra à própria vontade. Aproveita esse tempo pra se encontrar... ou algo do tipo, e quando quiser voltar, estaremos aqui. _Todos de acordo?_

Kyungsoo encarou os outros três, que abaixaram as cabeças simultaneamente, sentindo-se culpados por não terem colocado o bem-estar do amigo em primeiro lugar.

— Tá certo, tira um tempo pra ti, cara — Jongdae concordou, aproximando-se de Jongin para desferir-lhe um soquinho amigável no ombro. 

— Desculpa, Nini. — Sehun o seguiu, abraçando o ex-baixista, e logo todos estavam reunidos em um desajeitado abraço coletivo que durou tempo o suficiente para que ficassem constrangidos e se separassem rapidamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

Sempre foram bons amigos antes de virarem membros da mesma banda, e não seria um mero festival de música que colocaria tudo a perder.

— Foi mal, Ni — Chanyeol se desculpou, bagunçando os cabelos do mais novo. — E só pra constar, não ia ser você quem eu ia matar, ok? O Sehun vem primeiro na lista. 

— _Pfft_ , engana outro, ô espanador de céu! — O Oh protestou, debochado, os cabelos loiros e desgrenhados apontando para todos os lados e farelos de salgadinho fedido de queijo sujando o queixo. — Você me ama que eu sei! Quero ver que outra pessoa vai te aguentar chorando que nem bebê por filminho de romance _água com açúcar,_ seu ridículo!

— Eles não terminam juntos, ok? É uma _tragédia!_ Seu desalmado filho de uma rapariga! — Sehun desviou da mãozona do Park, mas não escapou do pontapé que ele deu em sua bunda.

— Enfim… — Jongin ignorou os dois criancões que começaram a brincar de lutinha sobre o tapete empoeirado. — Eu posso ver se consigo alguém pra me substituir.

— Jongin, a gente conhece todo mundo desse _ovo_ de cidade e os únicos baixistas são os que já estão nas outras bandas que vão apresentar — Jongdae raciocinou e Kyungsoo murmurou em concordância.

— Então, vai que um deles topa… — O moreno insistiu, embora nem ele mesmo acreditasse na probabilidade daquilo acontecer.

— Ah! E o dono daquela loja de discos? Certeza que eu já vi ele tocando alguma coisa… — Sehun falou com dificuldade em meio a um _mata-leão_ que o de cabelos longos tentava executar em seu pescoço.

— Sehun, ele tem tipo… _cinquenta anos?_ — Kyungsoo franziu a testa, se segurando para não se juntar ao Park e dar uns petelecos bem dados no guitarrista mais novo.

— E daí, ué? Experiência. _Ai!_

Aparentemente, o Park havia desistido do golpe e resolveu apenas dar uma bofetada no menino.

— Olha, vocês se resolvam com isso que eu vou é beijar na boca. — O baterista se levantou rapidamente, prendendo seus cabelos longos e sedosos em um coque e desamassando a camiseta do _Nirvana_ que moldava o peitoral consideravelmente malhado e ombros largos — camiseta esta que, se dependesse do Park, não tirava nem para tomar banho.

— Folgado — bufou Kyungsoo, apesar de todos já estarem mais do que acostumados com jeito abusado do baterista. — Quem é a da vez? 

A pergunta em tom provocativo despertou a atenção dos outros amigos, que viraram suas feições curiosas para ouvirem a resposta do Park.

— Sooyoung. — Deu de ombros.

— Uau, ele decorou o nome dessa! — Sehun atiçou, mas de longe, porque Chanyeol andava malhando ultimamente e ele não queria ter de experimentar da sua força mais de uma vez naquele dia.

— Eu chuto dois. — Jongin começou, um sorriso sacana enfeitando os lábios volumosos.

— Acho que três, quatro no máximo. — Jongdae se juntou em seguida, segurando uma risada.

— Do que vocês tão falando, seus doidos? — Chanyeol, que havia saído para procurar algum desodorante largado na bagunça daquela garagem, ralhou para os amigos, fazendo uma careta com o cheiro que chegou às suas narinas assim que apertou a válvula. Ou Jongdae tinha um _péssimo_ gosto para fragrâncias ou aquele desodorante estava vencido (e ambas hipóteses eram bastante válidas).

— Quantos dias até você dar um fora nela. A última durou quanto? _Duas horas?_ — Kyungsoo caçoou, fazendo todos rirem.

— Vão se fuder, vocês. Ela é diferente. — Chanyeol se defendeu, contrariado. Ele nem era tão galinha assim, eles estavam exagerando. Apenas gostava de curtir sua juventude junto de outras pessoas, não havia nada demais naquilo.

— Ah, _claro._ Espero que seja mesmo. — O vocalista soltou uma risada sarcástica e, por consequência, escandalosa, já que Jongdae e discrição eram duas ideias inconciliáveis. — Já passou da hora de tu superar o Bae- 

— _Shiu!_ — O baterista o repreendeu com um safanão, recebendo outro de volta em seguida. — Esse nome é proibido na minha garagem.

— Chanyeol, essa garagem não é sua.

— Não é o que dizem minhas cuecas espalhadas pelo chão.

E os amigos nem precisaram checar o local para saberem que as cuecas de odor suspeito e estampas no mínimo curiosas para um homem de vinte anos não eram as únicas coisas do Park largadas por ali.

Como a garagem — que era, na verdade, uma pequena casinha à parte da casa dos pais de Jongdae —, era usada somente para guardar tralhas, acabaram convencendo os Kim a ceder o lugar para os ensaios da banda. Chanyeol praticamente vivia lá durante as férias da faculdade, já que não podia ensaiar em sua própria casa — pois, certamente, suas irmãs o esganariam no primeiro mínimo som que sua bateria ameaçasse fazer. Aliás, as duas irmãs mais velhas que não tinham nenhuma noção de privacidade e dedicavam grande parte de suas horas para acabar com o sossego do Park mais novo, eram uma das razões de Chanyeol passar mais tempo naquele lugar cheirando a mofo e pizza velha do que no conforto de seu quarto.

Além de que, inegavelmente, seu quarto repleto de _posters_ de bandas de rock nas paredes, roupas sujas espalhadas pelo chão e embalagens vazias por todos os lados era um antro de lembranças — lembranças estas que evitava trazer à tona sempre que podia.

— Falou pro 'cês. — O Park mandou beijinhos no ar para os amigos, abrindo o portão de correr da garagem.

— Esse insolente — Jogdae bufou, incrédulo, negando com a cabeça. — Espero que tropece nessas pernas tortas dele.

E então, após aquela calorosa despedida, o garoto de fios longos e orelhas salientes pôs-se a andar despreocupadamente pelas ruas ensolaradas daquela cidadezinha. Gunsan era o tipo de lugar onde tudo se encontrava a alguns passos de distância, de forma que nem se preocupou em pegar emprestado o _Fiat_ azul de duas portas do pai para chegar

a casa de Sooyoung daquela vez.

[...] 

— _Chanyeol, mais rápido!_ — A voz feminina se espalhou pelo cômodo, misturando-se ao ranger do sofá causado pelos movimentos afobados.

— Eu tô tentando! — Ele replicou, sentindo as gotículas de suor se aglutinarem na testa e a respiração ofegante, notadamente cansado pelo esforço.

— Vai! Mais rápido! — implorou Soonyoung, quase que em um grito. 

Felizmente, estavam apenas os dois naquela casa.

— Se eu for mais rápido minha mão vai cair! — reclamou o Park, colocando mais força e velocidade nos gestos repetitivos que a mão grande e desenhada por veias trabalhava em fazer.

— Ah…! Eu tô quase lá! — Ela arfou, choramingando. O baterista acelerou mais ainda seus movimentos. Estavam tão perto… — E ... _conseguimos!_

A garota comemorou, jogando os braços para cima.

— _Ufa_ , achei que nunca iríamos passar dessa fase. — Chanyeol suspirou em alívio, jogando o controle do _Wii_ no estofado do sofá em que os dois estavam sentados. Massageou a mão direita em seguida, que estava dolorida depois de tanto apertar o botão _"A"_ para que o maldito balão estourasse e pudessem passar para o próximo _minigame_ do jogo.

— Também né, até meu irmão de oito anos joga melhor que você. — A garota que tinha uma das almofadas sobre o colo zombou, sabendo que o outro se irritaria — embora não deixasse de ser uma verdade. O Park era um péssimo jogador.

— Ei, qual é! Eu avisei que era _café com leite!_ — O baterista se prontificou em sua própria defesa, ofendido.

— _Café com leite_ em jogo de _Wii_ , Chanyeol? Toma vergonha nessa cara! — Soonyoung o alcançou com o pé para lhe dar um cutucão, fazendo com que o cabeludo se contorcesse todo para se desvencilhar.

Pareciam dois irmãos brigando.

O Park cruzou os braços, emburrado, fitando a televisão que ainda exibia a tela pausada do _Mario Party 8_. Sentia-se com a mente mais leve, a distração com o jogo levando as memórias que envolviam baixistas e outras coisas inconvenientes para longe. Temia a hipótese de que jogar videogame com Sooyoung fosse mais eficiente para distraí-lo do que qualquer transa que arranjasse por aí.

— Enfim, faz alguma coisa lá pra gente comer. — O de cabelos longos se voltou para a dona da casa, que o encarou de volta com os olhos cerrados, desacreditada com a ousadia.

— Faz você! — retrucou.

— Beleza. — O baterista deu de ombros, levantando-se para ir à cozinha.

A garota bufou, observando-o sem sair do sofá.

— Você é bem cara de pau, né? — concluiu o óbvio.

Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque desgrenhado e vestia um pijama velho, nem ao menos tivera tempo de se arrumar antes que o baterista brotasse na porta de sua casa. Mas não era como fosse se dar ao trabalho de se arrumar para o Park, de qualquer maneira. Talvez Sooyoung até o fizesse semanas atrás, quando os dois ainda estavam ficando. Agora que havia conhecido o cabeludo de perto e o encanto morreu, contudo, Chanyeol era apenas seu mais novo amigo folgado e com síndrome de _famosinho_ só porque era baterista de uma banda de garagem reconhecida e tinha uma curtida ou outra em suas redes sociais.

— Ninguém mandou me dar intimidade — Ele respondeu, dando de ombros enquanto checava os armários em busca de algo que soubesse cozinhar e que não potencialmente os matasse com uma intoxicação alimentar. — Apimentado ou frutos do mar?

— Apimentado. Aliás, você não deveria estar ensaiando para o festival? — Sooyoung o questionou ao se lembrar do assunto que o amigo não havia calado a boca sobre desde o primeiro dia em que o conhecera.

— Deveria. Mas o nosso baixista saiu, precisamos encontrar outro antes disso — falou enquanto prendia seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Em seguida, encheu a panela com água e colocou o _ramen_ do sabor escolhido, posicionando-a sobre a boca do fogão.

— E você tá bem preocupado com isso, né? — Soonyoung desdenhou, voltando a dar _play_ no jogo.

— Eles dão conta, confio no potencial deles. Só espero que ninguém vá atrás do Kris, ele é muito folgado. — O Park franziu o nariz, se referindo ao chinês que morava no bairro vizinho e vivia calotando os trabalhos em grupo na época de escola — e que também sabia se virar no baixo, embora preferisse guitarras.

— Olha quem tá falando — A morena alfinetou. Havia descoberto um novo _hobby_ para tirá-la do tédio naquelas férias de verão, e este consistia, basicamente, em irritar aquele projeto de poste sempre que possível.

— Calada. — O mais alto repreendeu com sua moral inexistente, se aproximando do sofá segurando o cabo da panela em uma mão e dois _hashis_ na outra. — Pra sua informação, eu postei no _stories_ do meu _instagram_ , ok? E, sendo modesto, eu tenho muitos seguidores.

— Imagina se não fosse — Sooyong revirou os olhos, pegando um dos _hashis_ e colocando a panela sobre uma almofada entre eles. — Você não tinha um namorado baixista? — perguntou distraída, se recordando brevemente de como o outro o mencionava todas as vezes em que ficava bêbado quando saíam para beber.

— _Tinha_. — Enfatizou a conjugação do verbo no passado, levando o macarrão fumegante para a boca.

— E por que não pede ajuda pra ele? — Deu de ombros, falando como se fosse o mais óbvio a se fazer.

Chanyeol se engasgou com o _ramen_ no mesmo instante, sendo preciso que a garota batesse com força em suas costas para que ele voltasse a respirar normalmente. Demorou alguns minutos para que se recuperasse.

— Primeiro que ele nem mora aqui — pontuou, ainda tossindo. — Segundo que NEM FODENDO! Eu teria que ser muito sádico _mesmo_ pra considerar uma possibilidade dessas.

— O término não foi bom? — Soonyoung chutou, embora não fosse preciso ser um gênio para deduzir que aquele relacionamento não havia acabado nos melhores dos termos.

— Digamos que, caso ele aparecesse na minha frente agora, eu só não mandaria ele ir pastar imediatamente porque iria afofar ele no soco antes. — O baterista respondeu em um tom irritadiço, embora fosse possível identificar uma pitada de mágoa escondida em sua voz.

— É, acho que não foi muito bom. — A garota riu sem graça, notando o semblante pensativo que o outro subitamente assumiu. — Quem terminou?

— Ele. — O Park respondeu simplista e em seguida pegou a panela nas mãos, comendo o resto do macarrão de uma só vez.

Sooyoung pensou em reclamar, mas estava se sentindo um tanto culpada por ter entrado naquele assunto que parecia ser não muito bem recebido pelo amigo baterista.

— _Own_ , quer dizer que nosso _Chanyeollie_ tá de coração partido? — Ela afinou a voz, inclinando-se sobre o outro para apertar suas bochechas, mas o Park a afastou, resmungando.

— Olha, sinceramente, eu não sei porque eu ainda venho aqui na boa vontade te fazer companhia. — Levantou-se de súbito, falando como se não tivesse sido ele quem se auto convidou para a casa da garota no meio da tarde de uma quinta-feira. — Passar bem.

E o baterista saiu da casa, fazendo o drama que não poderia faltar quando se tratava de Park Chanyeol. Sooyoung riu sozinha, levantando-se para preparar outro _ramen_ , porque aquele esfomeado que chamava de amigo não havia lhe deixado nem ao menos o caldinho.

[...]

A tarde estava chegando ao seu fim quando Chanyeol deixou a casa de Sooyoung. Os meninos haviam mandado uma mensagem há pouco falando que encontraram um novo baixista — para a _total_ surpresa do Park, que não se lembrava desde quando a sorte costumava ser tão boazinha com eles. Tinha seus receios de que talvez fosse o tal do Kris, e decidiu que, se esse fosse o caso, faria um pouquinho de esforço, mesmo não indo muito com a cara do sujeito, pois o festival estava cada vez mais próximo e não teriam tempo para coisas bobas como intrigas pessoais. 

Seguiu o caminho de volta para a garagem, já que estavam todos lá, apenas se detendo quando passou em frente a uma casa familiar e notou algo incomum. A residência dos Byun, que normalmente abrigava um carro na garagem — com exceção das vezes em que Baekbeom, o filho mais velho, ia visitar a mãe — tinha agora mais um estacionado lá. Até aí tudo bem, nada de surpreendente. O problema era que, de tanto passar por ali, visto que era caminho de sua casa e também da garagem dos Kim, o Park sabia de cor todos os carros daquela família, e aquele definitivamente não era nenhum deles.

Concluiu que não era nada demais — e que talvez estivesse ficando um pouquinho paranóico —, e voltou a percorrer o último quarteirão que faltava. Ao se aproximar da grande casa amarelada dos Kim, um estranho mal-estar lhe acometeu, este que poderia se assemelhar ao que costumamos sentir quando pressentimos que algo de ruim está por vir. Porém, _é claro_ , esse não era o caso do nosso Park. Ele só havia exagerado bem mais do que o recomendado no _ramen_ apimentado. 

Andou até a garagem, praguejando-se internamente por ter deixado Sooyoung escolher o sabor; frutos do mar era bem mais gostoso e não fazia _coisas estranhas_ com o seu estômago — ou seria aquilo apenas sua antecipação se manifestando fisicamente porque conseguia ouvir uma voz intrusa e familiar _demais_ junto das risadas que vinham lá de dentro?

Abriu o portão com uma cautela atípica e no mesmo instante sentiu como se todo o ar do mundo tivesse sido-lhe roubado. Ali, sentado no sofá encardido que o Park usava como cama vez ou outra, estava _Byun Baekhyun:_ em carne e osso e mais lindo do que nunca. 

— Que porra é essa?! — Foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar, ainda paralisado na entrada da garagem.

Todos o encaravam estáticos e Chanyeol podia jurar que tudo passou a se mover em câmera lenta, como naquelas cenas de filme que antecediam uma tragédia. Deu passos vacilantes até a figura nova e ao mesmo tempo tão conhecida por si, ignorando as pernas que bambaleavam a cada pisada e o coração que maltratava as costelas.

— Ninguém vai falar nada? — Se voltou aos amigos, elevando a voz ao que sentia o sangue começar a ferver sob as veias. Evitava a todo custo olhar em direção ao ex-namorado, sentindo seu olhar queimando sobre si, o esquadrinhando da cabeça aos pés. Os outros três continuavam boquiabertos, incertos sobre o que dizer.

A tensão era tão grande que, se uma faca cortasse o ar naquele instante, conseguiria facilamente arrancar uma fatia.

— Bom te rever também, Chanyeol. _Sentiu saudades?_ — A voz que não ouvira pelos últimos dois anos e da qual sentira tanta falta ecoou pelo cômodo, e aquilo foi o suficiente para desestabilizar Chanyeol por inteiro.

Pousou seus olhos em Baekhyun, ainda relutante. Uma parte de si não acreditava que ele realmente estava ali, a poucos metros de distância, enquanto a outra só queria meter uma direita bem dada naquele rostinho bonito. Ele estava ainda mais lindo do que se lembrava — e olha que o baterista se lembrava da beleza do ex-namorado com bastante frequência para quem dizia já ter superado o término. Os fios agora negros, mas ainda rebeldes; os jeans surrados, o _all star_ azul encardido e a _porra_ da camiseta do _Pink Floyd_ que havia dado de presente para ele. Jurava que conseguia sentir seu perfume amadeirado dali, e testemunhar tudo aquilo de uma vez era demais para o Park.

Afastou os cabelos longos do rosto, sentindo os olhos marejarem enquanto respirava profundamente, engolindo o choro com toda a raiva existente em seu ser. As lembranças chegaram como uma avalanche, todos os momentos que passaram juntos: as gargalhadas, os beijos, as confissões, as brigas… _a despedida que nunca aconteceu._

— Saudades? — bufou, o tom saindo tão frio que Chanyeol não se reconheceu na própria voz. — É tudo o que tem pra me dizer depois de dois anos sem dar notícias?

O Park notou como o olhar do outro vacilou e seus ombros se encolheram, engolindo em seco.

— Chanyeol, eu não voltei pra discutir sobre isso. Só estou aqui para tocar. — Seu tom ainda era o manso de sempre, mas qualquer palavra que deixasse aqueles lábios bonitos seria como uma faísca em um barril de pólvora para o garoto de cabelos longos.

E, de repente, toda a mágoa que o abatia deu lugar a um raiva desmedida.

— _Tocar?_ Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira comigo — negou com a cabeça, incrédulo. — Ele vai voltar pra banda? — fuzilou seus amigos, esperando que eles o dissessem que estavam apenas zoando uma com a sua cara.

— Yeol, o Baek sabe nossa _setlist_ de cor e estamos precisando de um baixista urgentemente. Não é óbvio? É a melhor opção que a gente tem. — Jongdae quem falou, dando de ombros, por mais que buscasse colocar certa cautela em suas palavras.

— E vocês não pensaram em me consultar antes? — O mais alto revoltou-se. — Até onde eu me lembro, eu também sou dessa banda!

— Eu também sou — contrariou o Byun, levantando-se do sofá e se aproximando de braços cruzados, e o Park precisou se segurar muito para não avançar nele.

— Você _foi_ , Baekhyun, não é mais. Você deixou ela pra trás sem nem pensar duas vezes, assim como toda a vida que você tinha aqui. — Chanyeol alfinetou, sentindo uma sádica satisfação em ver o ex-namorado levemente desconcertado com seu comportamento hostil. A ideia era refutar qualquer coisa que Baekhyun dissesse, mas o baterista não deixou de colocar em suas palavras verdades dolorosas que estavam há muito trancafiadas em seu peito e nunca tivera a chance de dizê-las para ele.

— Olha só, Yeol, a gente entende que não é uma situação fácil, mas é o que decidimos fazer. — Kyungsoo interveio, decretando por fim. — Então, a não ser que você apareça com um baixista pra ontem e que já saiba todas as nossas músicas…

Chanyeol começou a contrariar, mas Baekhyun o interrompeu, seco.

— Não se preocupe, Chanyeol, é só até o festival. Eu não quero te atrapalhar. — Despejou acidez em cada sílaba, causando uma pontada no coração do Park.

O baterista apertou os dedos contra a ponte do nariz, puxando e soltando o ar com força. Sentia-se tão impotente diante os próprios pensamentos que sequer sabia o que fazer. Queria abraçá-lo e dizer o quanto sentira sua falta. Queria esmurrá-lo por não ter ao menos ligado para ele durante esses anos. Queria se desculpar, mesmo que não houvesse motivos para que o fizesse...

_Porque era ele quem havia ido embora. Era ele quem deixara de amá-lo._

Deu o sorriso mais falso de sua vida e foi em passadas pesadas até sua bateria. Estava puto, magoado, e mais um turbilhão de sentimentos que não saberia identificar naquele momento. O coração estava tão acelerado que a visão chegava a ficar turva. Precisava descarregar, e a música sempre fora sua melhor aliada nessas horas. Pegou as baquetas que eram praticamente uma extensão do seu corpo e começou a tocar ruidosamente, pouco ligando para o barulho. Os outros perceberam que ele não estava para enrolações e logo se posicionaram com seus instrumentos. Precisariam passar pelo menos algumas músicas aquela tarde; não tinham muito tempo sobrando e precisavam ver se Baekhyun não estava enferrujado com o baixo.

Acabaram por descobrir que o Byun, na verdade, estava ainda mais habilidoso — _o que era bastante,_ visto que ele já tocava muito bem na época de escola. Começaram com _Inbetween Days_ , do _The Cure,_ depois algumas dos _Rolling Stones_ e terminaram com _The Strokes._ Havia algumas autorais que iriam tocar no festival e Baekhyun não sabia, mas, ao julgar pela sua performance, ele as pegaria em questão de poucos dias.

Chanyeol focou em sua bateria o tempo inteiro, se repreendendo internamente quando os ouvidos teimavam em procurar pelos acordes graves em meio aos sons sobrepostos. Todavia, quando fizeram uma pausa e o Park teve que lidar com a visão de um Baekhyun levemente suado, com o baixo pendurado no tronco e uma garrafa de água na mão, algo dentro dele se quebrou. Quando os meninos começaram a conversar sobre o que haviam feito durante tempo em que Baekhyun passou fora e Chanyeol viu aquele sorriso retangular de dentes alinhados, que vez ou outra reaparecia em seus sonhos; quando as risadas melodiosas que gostava de ouvir mais do que suas músicas favoritas preencheram a garagem e impregnaram em sua mente… Chanyeol percebeu que não conseguiria ficar ali.

Levantou-se de súbito, captando a atenção dos outros quatro.

— Onde tu vai, Yeol? — Sehun inquiriu em meio as risadas que davam por conta de algo que o baixista dissera.

— Eu… tenho que levar o Toben pra passear — mentiu, se dirigindo apressado para o portão.

— _Ok…_ — Kyungsoo concordou reticente, mas o baterista já havia ido embora. Voltou-se para os outros quatro com uma expressão confusa no rosto. — O Toben tá lá em casa desde semana passada pra Minnie não ficar sozinha. Devemos nos preocupar?

— Deem um tempo pra ele. — Baekhyun disse, dando de ombros, e os outros apenas concordaram, sem saber o que dizer para que aquele clima pesado não se instaurasse novamente.

— Cara, ainda nem acredito que tu voltou! — Sehun quebrou o silêncio que se embrenhava na tensão do ar, jogando-se nos braços do baixista pela quarta vez desde que o Byun havia aparecido na garagem, poucas horas atrás.

— Você fez falta, Baek. — Kyungsoo e Jogdae se aproximaram com sorrisos no rosto. — Pretende ficar por aqui?

— Sim, eu voltei pra valer dessa vez. — Baekhyun retribuiu o sorriso.

A capital — na qual passou os últimos dois anos morando com o pai — certamente tinha suas vantagens, mas nada se comparava a comodidade de estar em ares familiares junto de pessoas queridas. E, por mais que a cidadezinha de Gunsan não tivesse lá os seus atrativos, era bom finalmente estar de volta em casa.

**PARTE II**

Naquela noite, Chanyeol havia dormido em sua casa — o que, _por sua vez_ , significava que ele também havia _acordado_ em sua casa, sendo os berros de suas irmãs mais velhas brigando pelo controle remoto da televisão os responsáveis por enxotarem-no do mundo dos sonhos naquela preguiçosa manhã de sábado.

_Conclusão:_ Chanyeol poderia cometer um homicídio a qualquer momento.

Se o péssimo humor matinal que já lhe era habitual não bastasse, ainda haviam conspirações do universo contra sua pessoa para que aquele dia fosse de mal a pior, e foi só colocar os pés na garagem dos Kim no início daquela tarde para que obtivesse a confirmação de que seu _inferno particular_ estava apenas começando:

_Baekhyun realmente estava de volta._

Estavam ele, Jongdae, Kyungsoo e Sehun reunidos em volta do tapete empoeirado ao pé do sofá, jogando _videogame_ na _TV_ velha que tinha ali enquanto dividiam salgadinhos e refrigerantes, ouvindo a música que rompia estridente da caixinha de som sobre a mesinha de centro. Em qualquer outro contexto, Chanyeol se jogaria no meio deles e diria que o primeiro a morrer no jogo passaria a vez para ele. Todavia, como as circunstâncias não eram lá as mais pacíficas com o novo/antigo baixista da banda, o Park se limitou a manter a cara fechada e ficar quieto no seu canto com sua preciosa bateria.

Poderia dizer que estava se sentindo um pouco mais emocionalmente estável — até porque, tinha certeza que não sobrara _uma_ lágrima do tanto que chorou em seu travesseiro na noite passada —, e ,sem sombra de dúvidas, nem um pouco disposto a dar brecha para o ex-namorado ou para aqueles três traidores que tinha como amigos. Pretendia apenas ensaiar diligentemente até que o próximo final de semana chegasse, a data do aguardado festival, ignorando a presença do baixista como se ele não existisse, em uma atitude extremamente madura de sua parte.

Os outros quatro continuaram jogando despreocupadamente como se o baterista nem estivesse ali. Até que este passou a batucar irritantemente para chamar atenção, fazendo com que eles largassem os controles e revirassem os olhos para o fato daquele gigante de quase dois metros de altura se comportar como uma criancinha mimada de cinco anos de idade, às vezes.

— Tá de bom humor hoje, hein Chanyeol — Sehun ironizou, passando a alça da guitarra pelo ombro e ligando-a ao amplificador.

— Nem me fale. Estou radiante — sibilou em sarcasmo, fugindo dos olhos que sabia estarem lhe encarando, achando que limpar os pratos de sua bateria com um paninho era muito mais interessante do que sustentar o olhar intenso do ex-namorado.

A energia negativa do baterista pareceu se alastrar pelo cômodo, pois todos de repente adquiriam expressões sérias e deram início ao ensaio de forma automática, como vinham fazendo nos últimos meses — acompanhados de um Baekhyun impressionantemente sincronizado, dessa vez. O _Festival de Música de Gunsan_ acontecia todos os anos durante as férias de verão, e desde quando montaram a banda, ainda na época de escola, eram um dos participantes e bastante queridos pelos moradores locais.

O evento era aberto ao público e a premiação, além do título e reconhecimento, envolvia um contrato com uma gravadora para o primeiro lugar. A banda _The Downers_ , nome sugerido por Baekhyun quando entrou para a banda — que até então não tinha nome —, nunca havia ganhado o prêmio, apesar de ter alcançado o segundo lugar no ano anterior. Esse ano, contudo, estavam ensaiando com sangue nos olhos para conseguirem o primeiro lugar. Aquela era, sem dúvidas, a melhor chance que teriam para alavancarem suas carreiras no cenário musical e darem um maior enfoque para a banda.

Por mais que já estivessem chegando ao quinto semestre de faculdade e com perspectivas de empregos nas respectivas áreas que estudavam, todos eles tinham o sonho de expandirem suas músicas para além das fronteiras de Gunsan e fazerem nome da banda que criaram juntos quando ainda não passavam de meros adolescentes emocionados e sonhadores — nem que fosse uma fama modesta e passageira. Queriam, ao menos, que todo o esforço valesse a pena de alguma forma — principalmente Chanyeol, quem sonhava desde de pequeno em ser capaz de alcançar o coração das pessoas com suas melodias; espalhar energias boas e moldar sorrisos sinceros com suas composições mais sinceras ainda.

Já estavam na quarta música àquela altura, e qualquer um que os ouvisse pensaria que _"You Only Live Once"_ , do _The Strokes_ , definitivamente não deveria soar tão sobrecarregada assim.

— Ei, o que acham de fazermos uma pausa? — Jongdae interrompeu o refrão, certo de que não era o único que sentia uma nuvem de tensão se acumular sobre as cabeças dos dois ex-namorados e tomar conta de todo o recinto.

— Acho que dá pra tocarmos mais algumas — Baekhyun falou, distraído.

— E eu acho que alguém que não estava aqui nos últimos dois anos não tem direito de opinar em nada — Chanyeol o cortou, apertando as baquetas com força nas mãos.

— _Haha._ — O baixista riu sarcástico. — Não consegue separar a vida pessoal da profissional não, Park?

— Olha quem fala — retrucou em deboche —, o cara que errou um monte de acorde porque não conseguiu parar de me encarar durante todas as músicas.

Os olhos de Baekhyun imediatamente se arregalaram e sua boca abriu em choque, e — se Chanyeol não estivesse fugindo de seu olhar como o diabo foge da cruz —, perceberia como suas bochechas haviam corado.

— N-nos seus sonhos, seu ridículo! — engasgou, rebatendo todo sem jeito.

— O único ridículo aqui é você! — vociferou o Park, levantando-se do banquinho em que estava sentado e apontando a baqueta na direção do ex-namorado.

— Ah, é? Tá precisando de um espelho? — O baixista cuspiu em escárnio, ficando a sua frente.

— Você que não deve ter um espelho, já que nem deu uma olhada nessa sua cara de sem-vergonha antes de sair de casa! 

— Sem-vergonha é você, seu varapau! — Baekhyun revidou, enfurecido.

— Varapau? Sério? O que é isso, complexo de baixinho?

— Baixinho é o cara-

— CHEGA! — gritou Jongdae, fazendo com que os dois ex-namorados parassem de soltar farpas e se virassem à contragosto para o vocalista. — Puta que pariu, parecem duas criancinhas. 

— Olha, vocês dois se resolvam aí que nós vamos lanchar — Kyungsoo deu de ombros, já guardando sua guitarra, assim como Sehun e, antes mesmo que os outros dois pudessem fazer alguma coisa, foram deixados sozinhos na garagem. Baekhyun bufou exageradamente, indignado, colocando seu baixo sobre o sofá e seguindo para a saída para também ir embora.

_Ou tentar ir embora,_ pois o portão estava trancado.

— Ei, Jongdae, que porra é essa?! — O Byun gritou para o outro lado, puxando o portão com toda sua força.

— Mais tarde a gente volta para abrir! — A voz do dono da casa soou abafada do lado de fora, assim como os passos dos três amigos se afastando da garagem trancada na qual os dois ex-namorados agora estavam presos.

O baixista bateu com a testa no metal, lamentando-se pela situação na qual havia se metido e pensando em como contorná-la para evitar aquele confronto direto com o baterista. Suspirou.

_Pensando melhor,_ talvez aquela fosse justamente a chance pela qual estava procurando. 

Andou passos lentos até estar de frente para a bateria, na qual o Park ainda estava sentado, de braços cruzados e com a cabeça abaixada. O Byun mordeu os lábios, sem saber como começar. Sentiu o coração inevitavelmente acelerar ao constatar que estavam apenas os dois ali, a menos de um metro de distância, sentindo o nervosismo — que, _na verdade,_ não havia lhe abandonado um segundo desde que reencontrara o ex-namorado — dar as caras. Pigarreou:

— Olha, Chanyeol… — testou a voz. — Se vamos ficar presos aqui, é melhor tentarmos-

— Até parece que eu vou ficar aqui preso com _você_ — cortou sua fala, se levantando de supetão.

Baekhyun sentiu a garganta apertar com o modo que ele dissera a última palavra, com tamanho asco que parecia odiá-lo com todas as suas forças. 

— Caralho, será que você pode cooperar um pouco? — irritou-se. Estava odiando essa versão esquiva e rude do ex-namorado. Onde estava aquele Chanyeol doce e atencioso por quem um dia se apaixonara? — Eu realmente precisava conversar com você.

Continuou a seguir o baterista, que atravessava a garagem em pisadas firmes.

— Conversar? — desdenhou — Você teve bastante tempo pra conversar comigo durante esses dois anos. Acho que agora tá um pouco tarde pra isso, não? — Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de lhe encarar.

— Chanyeol, por favor — insistiu. —Eu não aceitei voltar pra banda pra ficar brigando com você.

— Ótimo, então já pode ir embora. Não é o que você faz de melhor?

Um aperto tomou conta do peito de Baekhyun enquanto assistia Chanyeol abrir com brutalidade uma das janelas que ficava aos fundos da garagem, se curvando em seguida para conseguir atravessá-la.

— Você mudou. — Engoliu em seco, sufocando um choro na garganta.

— Pessoas mudam, Baekhyun. — Ele o olhou dessa vez, um olhar tão intenso e carregado de mágoas que Baekhyun preferia não ter visto.

E nem ao menos pôde responder antes que Chanyeol voltasse a fechar a janela, _já do outro lado,_ saindo de perto com passadas apressadas e o deixando sozinho no interior da garagem.

[…]

O Park dera um jeito de fugir da banda naquele domingo, arranjando a desculpa de que sua família sentia sua falta — o que não era bem uma verdade, mas até que soara convincente. Quer dizer, é óbvio que sua presença inédita nos primeiros dias daquela semana não passara despercebida na residência dos Park, mas _"sentir sua falta"_ talvez fosse uma constatação muito presunçosa de sua parte.

— Chanyeol, pelo amor de Deus, vai arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer! Eu já perdi três episódios do meu _dorama_ porque você não tira a bunda desse sofá! — Sohyun, a Park do meio, ralhava com o irmão que estava jogado no sofá da sala com os olhos vidrados na única televisão da casa — embora o programa culinário que era exibido estivesse longe de ser o foco dos seus pensamentos.

Mesmo a distância, era possível reparar que seus cabelos longos estavam sebosos e sentir o odor não muito agradável que exalava de suas axilas. _"Quando foi a última vez que você tomou banho?",_ a garota franziu o nariz, tentando, sem sucesso, empurrá-lo para fora do sofá.

— Quando foi a última vez que você parou de encher meu saco? — O cabeludo bufou, se levantando irritado e de cara fechada.

— _Ih,_ que mal humor é esse? — Ela estranhou o comportamento do mais novo. É claro que, como qualquer relação saudável entre irmãos, trocar farpas e xingamentos leves era algo mais do que comum. Mas Chanyeol, apesar de ser o mais apelão, costumava sempre levar tudo na esportiva, não importava o contexto da situação.

— Não te interessa — rosnou.

A garota o analisou por um tempo, estreitando os olhos. Não havia conseguido um bom emprego como psicóloga assim que se formara na faculdade à toa. Sohyun era _excelente_ em ler pessoas.

— Soube que o Baekkie está de volta. É por isso que você está estranho assim? — Usou seu tom inquisitivo.

— E por que eu ficaria?

— Yeol, nós dois sabemos o quanto você ficou triste quando ele foi embora — suavizou a expressão. Sabia bem que o irmão, por trás de toda aquela carranca, não passava de uma bolinha indefesa de emoções que precisava de muita atenção e carinho. 

Chanyeol suspirou, cansado. 

Durante todo esse tempo em que passara idealizando o reencontro com o ex-namorado, jamais havia pensado que seria tão de repente assim — _e nem calculara o quão machucado ficaria apenas em revê-lo._

— Isso foi há dois anos atrás, Soy. Eu não sinto nada além de indiferença em relação a ele agora. — Chanyeol virou a cara para fugir do olhar julgador da mais velha. Estava mentindo tão descaradamente que o próprio Park se repreendeu por ser tão óbvio. Estava se corroendo por dentro para saber o que o Byun tinha para lhe dizer. Até se surpreendera por ter conseguido resistir a todas suas investidas até agora.

— Se você diz — suspirou, dando de ombros. Lembrou-se então do recado que tinha para dar, arregalando os olhos antes de dizer: — O Kyungsoo pediu pra avisar que eles vão no _Nancy's_ hoje, já que você aparentemente desligou o seu celular — censurou a atitude, recebendo um revirar de olhos em resposta. — Agora faça um favor a todos nós e a você mesmo e vai tomar um banho!

Expulsou o cabeludo da sala, em parte porque queria assistir o seu _dorama_ que estava prestes a começar, mas também porque queria que o irmão se sentisse um pouco melhor. Admitia para si mesma que sentia falta daquela cara feia perambulando pela casa durante as férias, contudo, tê-lo por perto portando uma expressão tão cabisbaixa daquele jeito acabava por entristecê-la também. 

Chanyeol tinha assuntos pendentes para resolver, e se ele não conseguia dar o primeiro passo sozinho, quem melhor para lhe dar um _empurrãozinho_ que sua querida irmã mais velha?

[…]

Chanyeol, modéstia à parte, estava um completo _pãozinho_ . Ele costumava ter essas crises de auto sabotagem quando estava triste, em que passava dias negligenciando as necessidades básicas de seu corpo — como uma refeição decente ou um bom banho. Estas crises, no entanto, eram compensadas por surtos de autoestima e _self care_ , como havia visto na internet um dia desses. No presente momento, o Park estava no meio de um desses: havia colocado suas melhores roupas após um banho demorado e dado umas boas borrifadas do perfume levemente adocicado que apenas usava para ocasiões especiais; até mesmo uma hidratação merecida nos fios longos e acastanhados ele fez.

E se você estava pensando que suas melhores roupas não incluíam uma de suas amadas blusas de banda, você está redondamente enganado: elas eram, literalmente, as únicas peças de seu guarda-roupa, fora os jeans rasgados e algumas jaquetas surradas. Dessa vez, estava com uma camiseta do _Linkin Park_ por baixo de uma jaqueta jeans, complementando a calça preta e o _all star_ velho.

É claro que toda aquela produção nada tinha a ver com o garoto de cabelos negros e _piercing_ nos lábios sentado em uma das mesas da lanchonete da esquina, ao lado dos outros integrantes da banda conversando animadamente enquanto analisavam os cardápios. Entretanto, Chanyeol não evitou de sentir seu ego sendo _muito bem_ massageado quando assistiu o exato momento em que o queixo do Byun caiu, enquanto o via atravessar o local a passos determinados.

— Olha quem resolveu aparecer! — Jongdae o cumprimentou quando o baterista afundou o acolchoado sintético de cor vinho ao seu lado.

— Pra comer tu aparece, né, seu folgado! — Sehun, que também estava ao seu lado, resmungou risonho, lhe dando um pescotapa de leve. Kyungsoo concordou enfezado, sentado do outro lado, mas logo abriu um sorriso.

— _Aish_ , vocês só sabem reclamar. Vou comer que ganho mais. — O cabeludo bufou, escondendo um risinho. Estava com saudades de passar um tempo com seus amigos, sem compromissos, apenas eles conversando e se divertindo descontraidamente — e aquela seria a ocasião ideal, _não fosse a pessoa sentada à sua frente que não parava de lhe encarar._

Chanyeol sentia o sangue incontroladamente subir às orelhas, tentando depositar seu foco nos nomes dos pratos que analisava no menu e esquecer do olhar alheio que queimava sua pele — por mais impossível que aquela tarefa lhe parecesse naquele instante.

— Só falta você e o Baek. Ele tava em dúvida sobre qual sanduíche pedir — Jongdae falou por cima da conversa paralela que Sehun, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo mantinham sobre alguma série de televisão que havia sido lançada recentemente.

— Ok, eu vou lá pedir, então. — Chanyeol decidiu, deixando a mesa antes que conseguisse captar o olhar brevemente surpreso que Baekhyun lançou em sua direção.

Seguiu até o caixa para fazer os pedidos, resolvendo esperar por lá mesmo até que os sanduíches ficassem prontos. A lanchonete estava bastante cheia, mesmo que já tivesse passado do horário de almoço e ainda estivesse longe do anoitecer. O verão tinha dessas de desregular a rotina das pessoas, de modo que se entupir de comida gordurosa no meio da tarde de uma terça-feira era algo extremamente comum.

O baterista fez um esforço extra para evitar as olhadas do ex-namorado quando voltou para a mesa com os pedidos em cima de uma bandeja, principalmente quando o outro notou que seu sanduíche viera sem picles e tomate, além do queijo extra na batata — exatamente como Baekhyun costumava pedir quando os dois saiam para lanchar juntos. Baekhyun não saberia dizer o que lhe surpreendera mais: o fato do baterista ter se lembrado de pequenos detalhes como aqueles, ou a ideia de que ele se importava o suficiente para se atentar a eles mesmo na situação tensa em que se encontravam.

— _Toma._ — Ele colocou o _milkshake_ de morango que estava praticamente cheio a sua frente após terminarem os sanduíches, gesticulando com a cabeça para que pegasse. Baekhyun franziu as sobrancelhas. — Eu sei que você gosta de alguma coisa doce depois de comer algo salgado — explicou, fingindo indiferença.

O baixista aceitou a bebida, meio sem jeito, porque aquele gesto era o que o Chanyeol que conhecera anos atrás faria, e não aquela nova versão do Park que só lhe direcionava palavras ácidas e recusava seus olhares. Quando Chanyeol deixou de aparecer para os ensaios, Baekhyun teve a certeza de que estava tudo perdido entre os dois. Temia que sequer conseguissem restabelecer a relação de amizade que tiveram um dia. Mas, _talvez,_ aquela fosse alguma espécie de _oferta de paz_ e o ex-namorado estivesse lhe dando a abertura que tanto quisera desde que voltara para Gunsan.

_Talvez agora ele aceitasse ouvir tudo o que tinha a lhe dizer._

Todos já haviam acabado seus lanches àquela altura e os amigos estavam envolvidos em uma conversa engraçada e barulhenta, que por vezes atraía olhares curiosos ou atravessados de outros clientes. Porém, duas das cinco vozes mal eram ouvidas, talvez porque estivessem presos demais em seus próprios pensamentos confusos para externalizar qualquer incremento produtivo àquela conversa:

O Byun repassando frases em sua mente que não o fizessem soar como um completo babaca e o Park amaldiçoando as borboletas agitadas em seu estômago que apenas respondiam à presença de Baekhyun, _as malditas._

— _Chanyeol…_ — Foi Baekhyun quem criara a coragem para quebrar a troca de olhares furtivos que discretamente protagonizavam em meio aos gritos e risadas de seus amigos.

Chanyeol sentiu um arrepio cruzar a espinha. Era tão _ridiculamente_ previsível como Baekhyun sempre o teria aos seus pés que ao menos podia culpar seu coração acelerado.

Antes que pudesse responder alguma coisa, porém, foi interrompido pela voz conhecida e que não esperava ouvir naquele dia, pelo menos não naquele lugar.

— Yeol! Nem me chamou para vir junto. Que tipo de _namorado_ é você? — Sooyoung resmungou, se aproximando da mesa em que estavam e cumprimentando os meninos com um aceno breve antes de se inclinar e deixar um beijo em sua boca.

Óbvio que não era a primeira vez que faziam aquilo, mas fazia umas boas semanas que decidiram continuar apenas como bons amigos. A própria Sooyoung lhe dissera que, se dependesse dela, não chegaria perto da boca de homens por um _bom_ tempo. E foi só ela se afastar com um olhar arteiro para Chanyeol entender que ela não havia mudado de ideia. Longe disso.

Ela estava o ajudando a causar ciúmes no ex-namorado.

E embora Chanyeol não duvidasse que a amiga tinha as melhores das intenções ao tentar ajudá-lo com os sentimentos mal resolvidos entre os dois — e, _em outras circunstâncias_ , ele até achasse aquela uma ideia genial —, tudo o que o Park fora capaz de sentir ao encarar o olhar _desolado_ de Baekhyun foi dor e arrependimento .

— _Baekhyun…_ — O baterista se virou para o outro com os olhos esbugalhados, engolindo em seco.

A tensão pareceu se espalhar como fogo em gasolina pela mesa, pois agora todos prestavam atenção a cena que acontecia, apreensivos.

— E-eu… — A voz do Byun falhou. Abaixou a cabeça, pigarreando em seguida. — Eu já vou indo — anunciou, levantando de súbito e seguindo apressado para fora do estabelecimento.

— Baekhyun! — Chanyeol foi atrás sem nem pensar duas vezes. O alcançou quando já estavam do lado de fora, parados em meio a calçada. — _Baek,_ não é o que você está pensando!

O Park estava tão afobado, temendo que o menor entendesse tudo errado, que sequer notara o apelido que escapou de seus lábios. Mas Baekhyun notou, e foi por isso que demorou um pouco a mais para conseguir se virar e encará-lo de volta.

— _É,_ Chanyeol. Realmente não é o que eu estava pensando. — Riu, sem o mínimo resquício de humor. Seus olhos começavam a lacrimejar e ele apertou os lábios, abrindo e fechando a boca algumas vezes antes de voltar a falar: — Eu não sei o que estava esperando, sinceramente. Que você fosse simplesmente me aceitar de volta assim que me visse? Como se nada tivesse mudado entre a gente? — negou com a cabeça para si mesmo, as lágrimas se acumulando em seus olhos bonitos. — Eu sou muito idiota, mesmo.

— Baek, me deixa explicar... — Ele se aproximou, mas o baixista recuou.

— Não tem o que explicar, Chanyeol. Acho que perdi meu tempo voltando pra cá — murmurou o final e, se o maior não estivesse tão atento a cada mínima ação sua, talvez não tivesse escutado.

— O que quer dizer? — franziu o cenho, sentindo o coração doer um pouco mais a cada batida.

— Nada. Pode voltar pra sua _namorada._

Ele lhe deu um olhar ilegível antes de virar as costas e simplesmente ir embora, e Chanyeol ao menos conseguiu se mover para impedi-lo. Um incômodo lhe atingiu na garganta e logo depois sentiu as lágrimas quentes deslizarem pelo rosto.

_Odiava ver Baekhyun partir._

[...]

No dia seguinte, Baekhyun não apareceu no ensaio.

Os meninos ficaram preocupados, enquanto passavam as músicas do festival, com a possibilidade de algo ter acontecido com ele, mas se acalmaram quando o baixista lhes mandou uma mensagem informando que apenas não estava se sentindo muito bem, já perto do anoitecer. Quando ele também não apareceu na quinta-feira, porém, começaram a desconfiar que a situação entre os ex-namorados estivesse pior do que imaginaram inicialmente. Chanyeol nunca havia se comportado de um modo tão estranho — salvo, talvez, a época que seguiu seu término com o baixista. Os outros integrantes da banda não sabiam exatamente tudo o que rolou entre eles, somente que Baekhyun resolvera deixar a cidade assim que completaram o ensino médio, dois anos atrás.

O que eles bem sabiam, no entanto, era que havia muitos assuntos pendentes entre os dois ex-namorados, e parecia que nenhum deles estava disposto a dar o braço a torcer.

Sooyoung, _por outro lado,_ estava determinada a arrancar algumas verdades do baterista.

Os dois haviam chegado há não muito tempo naquele barzinho que ficava a alguns minutos do centro. Era uma noite de quinta-feira e o local estava dominado por jovens que buscavam se divertir ou apenas relaxar — _ou então,_ afogar todas as mágoas de um coração machucado em umas boas doses de álcool, como era o caso do nosso Park. 

— Eu não entendo ele, Soo. Como é que ele aparece de repente desse jeito e dá a entender que voltou _por mim?_ — Tomou mais um longo gole de sua cerveja gelada; já estava na metade da quarta garrafa àquela altura.

Aquilo estava consumindo seus neurônios. Será que Baekhyun realmente queria reatar as coisas entre eles ou apenas esclarecer o ocorrido? Chanyeol não tinha certeza se conseguiria abrir seu coração novamente, ainda mais para a pessoa que havia o despedaçado em míseros pedacinhos.

— Talvez ele tenha voltado pra tentar resolver as coisas, Yeol — Sooyoung considerou, cautelosa. 

As luzes amareladas do local a deixava ainda mais bonita em sua blusa decotada, os brincos compridos destacados em seus cabelos longos e escuros. Sooyoung era naturalmente elegante. Ainda se sentia culpada pela cena na lanchonete, não esperava que o baixista fosse reagir daquele jeito. _Pelo contrário,_ a garota pensava que, ao incitar um ciumezinho no Byun, ele tomaria alguma atitude em prol do antigo relacionamento deles e finalmente colocasse um ponto final naquela situação complicada. Realmente não esperava que dificultasse ainda mais as coisas entre os ex-namorados.

Fora por isso que não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar o convite do Park para aquela noite regada a bebidas e desabafos. Queria ajudá-lo de alguma forma, embora não tivesse acertado na primeira abordagem que tentara. Deu um gole em sua cerveja antes de tornar a falar, usando o tom o mais cuidadoso que conseguiu:

— Mas me diz, você ainda gosta dele?

Chanyeol sequer hesitou antes de respondeu.

— Claro que sim. _Baekhyun é meu primeiro amor._ Eu nunca conseguiria esquecer ele, nem se eu quisesse. — Suspirou alto, voltando a entornar sua cerveja.

Até hoje, Chanyeol não entendia como aquele garoto lindo e incrível em cada mínima coisa que fazia havia se apaixonado por ele. Não passavam de dois adolescentes recém admitidos no ensino médio quando começaram a namorar, cheios de hormônios, dúvidas e martírios típicos da idade. Era engraçado pensar em como eram tão diferentes e em como essas diferenças foram justamente as responsáveis por os juntarem. 

Chanyeol era o tipo de cara alto astral e barulhento que é amigo de todo mundo, e, mesmo conseguindo ser bem irritante quando queria, sabia como usar seus charmes ao seu favor. Já tocava bateria na época e abusava da pseudo-fama da banda — _ainda em formação_ — para flertar com garotas. Seus cabelos já eram compridos e as camisetas de banda não tão gastas; seu gosto musical variando entre uma estranha mistura de _Nirvana e_ _Fleetwood Mac_.

Já Baekhyun gostava de _David Bowie_ e _Led Zeppelin_ . Tinha uma coleção de álbuns do _Pink Floyd_ e era o tipo de pessoa misteriosa que ninguém sabia muito sobre, mas que todos paravam para admirar quando a viam passar. Ele possuia mais piercings além do (agora) único nos lábios — alguns nas orelhas e outro na sobrancelha — e tampava suas poucas tatuagens com moletons grosso e escuros, sempre com a cara fechada e buscando se manter longe de aglomerações sociais.

Mas foi quando Chanyeol flagrou o baixista tocando em uma das salas abandonadas que usavam para o clube de música que tudo começou. Havia reconhecido a melodia de _"Love Buzz"_ ainda nos corredores, pelos quais passeava sem rumo enquanto matava a terceira aula de química da semana. Surpreendeu-se ao abrir a porta da sala escondida e dar de cara justamente com o garoto reservado que vivia tirando sarro dos seus cabelos compridos e do fato de que gostava de _Nirvana_ — pois, nas exatas palavras do baixista, _"havia bandas melhores."_ Fora no mínimo irônico encontrar ele ali se dedicando tanto a uma das músicas da sua banda favorita, e o Park não perdera a oportunidade de zoá-lo quando percebeu o quão sem graça ele havia ficado por ter sido pego no flagra.

Todavia, foi Chanyeol quem perdeu as palavras quando o baixista confessou que estava aprendendo aquela música _porque_ _queria impressioná-lo._ O baterista, _bobo que só_ , respondeu que precisaria de mais do que alguns acordes de baixo para conquistar seu coração. _Sem sombra de dúvidas,_ o Park passaria o resto de sua vida remoendo essas palavras impensadas se o Byun não fosse uma pessoa determinada quando se tratava do que queria.

— Se eu conseguir entrar na sua banda, _você aceita sair comigo._

Fora essa sua proposta. 

O que Baekhyun não sabia, é que sequer precisaria se esforçar para ter o coração do Park inteiro em suas mãos, porque o _emo bonitinho_ que tinha uma língua afiada sempre fora a prioridade dos olhares de Chanyeol — por mais que ele tenha demorado tanto para dar o braço a torcer. E quando o Byun foi imediatamente aceito na banda — após uma apresentação de cair o queixo nas audições que promoveram na escola —, e o puxou pelo colarinho da camiseta para colar as bocas em um _beijo_ digno de novela na frente de todo mundo, Chanyeol se amaldiçoou por ter perdido tanto tempo imaginando como seria sentir aqueles lábios macios sobre os seus quando simplesmente poderia ter correspondido os olhares intensos e indiscretos do baixista desde o início. 

Também descobrira que Baekhyun era, na verdade, completamente encantado pelos seus cabelos longos. E não se importou nem um pouco de o deixar puxá-los à vontade quando o levou para sua cama depois de meses trocando beijos escondidos sob a arquibancada da quadra de esportes ou qualquer outro canto vazio que encontrassem naquela cidadezinha.

— Sabe como ele me pediu em namoro? — Chanyeol comentou após um intervalo de tempo, imerso nas próprias lembranças.

— Como? — Sooyoung acenou com a cabeça, o incentivando a continuar.

— Nós estávamos deitados na cama do meu quarto e, sei lá, acho que devia estar óbvio nos meus olhos o tanto que eu gostava dele, porque ele ficou me beijando por horas de um jeitinho carinhoso e apaixonado e depois sussurrou no meu ouvido que queria ser meu namorado. — Ele abriu um sorriso, nostálgico. — Acho que nunca me senti tão feliz como naquele dia. Ele me pegou desprevinido, e no final eu acabei entregando uma das minhas baquetas pra ele como aliança, as primeiras que eu ganhei. Às vezes me pergunto se ele ainda guarda ela... — finalizou, absorto em divagações que pareciam ainda mais desconexas por conta do efeito do álcool.

— E por que você não pergunta? Parece ele ainda guarda sentimentos por você também... — A garota sugeriu após ouvi-lo atentamente.

— _Talvez..._ — Chanyeol murmurou, tomando outro gole. — Ou talvez ele só se sente na obrigação de se desculpar comigo pra se livrar do peso da culpa. — O Park revelou o que vinha assolando seu peito, pois, nas sua cabeça, aquela hipótese era a mais provável de todas.

Por quais outras razões Baekhyun voltaria tão repentinamente depois de tanto tempo senão movido por interesses individualistas? O baixista costumava ter o egoísmo como um de seus piores defeitos — o que, inclusive, rendera diversas brigas entre o antigo casal. Ele certamente teve que abrir mão de muitas coisas ao deixar a capital para voltar para Gunsan; dois anos era tempo o suficiente para recomeçar uma vida do zero. _Qual motivo seria bom o suficiente para fazê-lo arriscar tudo?_

— E isso seria algo ruim? — A voz de Sooyoung o trouxe de volta a mesa do bar. — Quem sabe vocês possam recomeçar. Senão como namorados, pelo menos como amigos.

O baterista puxou o ar para dentro de seus pulmões, soltando-o lentamente enquanto aquela palavra dissolvia em sua consciência como um ácido. _Amigos._ A possibilidade de ser amigo de Baekhyun quando tinha clara em sua mente — _quase como marcada a ferro_ — a ideia de tudo que podiam fazer juntos, _como um casal,_ soava péssima para Chanyeol. Porém, a hipótese de não ter sequer a amizade da pessoa que mais amara em sua vida lhe parecia ainda pior.

Levou a garrafa aos lábios, mas ela estava vazia. Suspirou.

— Ele provavelmente só tá sendo imprudente… _Como sempre._

Porque isso o que Baekhyun era. Impulsivo. Egoísta. O tipo de pessoa que fazia o que queria e quando bem entendia, sem se importar com as consequências ou em como suas ações afetavam as pessoas a sua volta. Que brincava com seu coração pois sabia ser seu dono. Que ia embora sem dar satisfações e voltava como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

Mas que também poderia ser egoísta por outro alguém — _embora Chanyeol ainda não soubesse disso._

— Sabe, ele pode ser um pouco fechado e egocêntrico às vezes, mas ele tem o coração mais puro que eu já vi. — O Park confessou, a voz já meio grogue e as pálpebras cada vez mais pesadas. — Na verdade, ele é a pessoa mais perfeita que eu já conheci. _Eu amo absolutamente tudo nele._ Como o dente de baixo dele é meio tortinho, a falha que ele tem na sobrancelha, a mania que ele tem de ficar puxando as pelinhas dos lábios, o modo como ele franze o nariz quando não entende alguma coisa ou como ele fica completamente desconcertado quando tá com vergonha. — Soltou uma risada rouca. — Até o jeito que ele me xinga e me bate e depois me enche de beijos... Me abraça como se eu fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Eu ainda sinto o cheiro do hidratante de pêssego que ele usava, de vez em quando. Minha primeira reação nessas horas sempre foi procurar por ele, como um reflexo inconsciente, sabe? Até me lembrar que não estava mais aqui. E agora ele tá, _e eu não sei o que fazer_

Sooyoung pegou as mãos grandes entre as suas quando elas começaram a tremer por conta dos soluços que o baterista tentava conter dentro de seu corpo.

— Chanyeol… Você _precisa_ conversar com ele. É pra ele quem você tem que dizer todas essas coisas. Se você calar todos esse sentimentos dentro de ti, as coisas vão continuar como estão.

_Ou piorar,_ Chanyeol complementou as palavras da amiga mentalmente. Todavia, ele sabia que ela estava certa.

Precisava acertar as coisas com Baekhyun, nem que fosse para cortar todos os laços que existiam entre eles de uma vez por todas.

**PARTE III**

Faltavam apenas um dia para o festival de música e só haviam quatro integrantes ensaiando na garagem — e, surpreendentemente, Baekhyun era um deles.

— Cadê aquele folgado do Chanyeol? — Sehun perguntou com a voz meio grogue de sono, por mais que já se aproximasse do meio-dia.

— Chaewon disse que ele tá de ressaca quando eu fui bater lá na casa dele. — Kyungsoo falou com certo tom de revolta para os outros que afinavam os instrumentos — e Jongdae —, se referindo a mais velha dos três filhos da senhora Park.

— _Ressaca?_ Quem enche a cara numa quinta-feira, mano? — Sehun desviou o foco do amplificador somente para mostrar seu olhar de indignação.

— O problema nem é esse. Ele vai perder o ensaio — Jongdae comentou enquanto se alongava — _sim,_ ele tinha esse estranho hábito de aquecer seus músculos para simplesmente ficar em pé de frente para um microfone improvisado.

— Na verdade, nós já ensaiamos bastante nos últimos dias. Acho que não tem problema se tiramos uma folga hoje. — Baekhyun sugeriu. — Teremos algumas horas amanhã pra revisar os detalhes antes do show, também — argumentou. Seu tom estava mais sério do que o normal e, quem não o conhecesse, diria que ele aparentava estar um tanto chateado.

A verdade era que ele estava muito mais do que chateado. Ele estava _devastado._ Contudo, não deixava nem 10% de sua tristeza transparecer, pois fingir que estava bem sempre fora o seu melhor mecanismo de defesa. Não precisava ser consolado ou que sentissem pena de si. Havia apenas uma pessoa no mundo que seria capaz de retirar todo o peso esmagador que sufocava seu coração — _e essa pessoa não o queria por perto._

Os garotos acabaram concordando com a sua ideia — para o alívio do baixista, que não estava nem um pouco a fim de tocar naquele dia —, e decidiram ficar de bobeira por ali mesmo. Os outros três se apressaram em ligar o _videogame_ para que pudessem jogar, enquanto o Byun apenas se jogou no sofá e ficou encarando o teto, martirizando-se por suas escolhas. Aquele sofá, em meio ao cheiro de salgadinho, mofo, e pizza velha, tinha resquícios do perfume doce de Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun estava resistindo a tentação de virar o rosto sobre seu travesseiro para que pudesse cheirá-lo melhor e sofrer mais um pouco quando sentiu algo duro incomodar suas costas. Passou a mão pelo estofado do sofá, encontrando um pequeno caderno com um desenho do filme _“Carros”_ na capa frontal. O baixista franziu o cenho para o _Relâmpago McQueen_ sorridente que lhe encarava, dando uma olhada por cima das páginas para entender do que se tratava.

— Que caderno é esse? — perguntou aos meninos enquanto folheava os rabiscos e anotações feitas em uma caligrafia desleixada.

— É o caderno de composições do Chanyeol. — Um deles o respondeu, concentrado no jogo.

Baekhyun esbugalhou o olhar instantaneamente, passando a focar os olhos atentos nos escritos para conseguir captar e guardar cada palavrinha. A maior parte eram versos soltos, algumas cifras sequenciadas e havia folhas inteiramente preenchidas com canções que ele escrevera. Baekhyun sorria com o que lia, achando graça de como tudo parecia ser exatamente a cara de Chanyeol. Ao chegar em uma página específica, porém, sentiu um forte solavanco no peito. Havia o seu nome centralizado no papel, escrito em letras garrafais e enfeitadas, alguns desenhos de corações e pequenas estrelas espalhados ao redor. Daquela página em diante, era tudo surpreendentemente organizado, mas não fora aquilo que chocou o baixista e fez com que seu coração acelerasse em níveis preocupantes.

Havia uma espécie de sumário na página atrás do seu nome, divididos em tópicos nomeados como: _“Razões para amá-lo”,_ _“Razões para odiá-lo (um pouquinho só, às vezes)”_ e _“Porque eu tenho certeza absoluta que ele é o homem da minha vida - a thread”._ Baekhyun riu com a última, Chanyeol era o maior _twitteiro_ que já conheceu na vida. Também haviam outros como _“Momentos especiais”_ , com subdivisões do tipo _“Dia em que ele me pediu em namoro”,_ e outra denominada _“Dia em que ele perdeu a prova de física pra ficar ao meu lado porque eu fiquei doente e achava que ia morrer”_. Sorriu nostálgico. Ambos haviam ficado de recuperação na matéria, visto que o Park não conseguiu um atestado para anular sua falta — pois ele nem estava tão doente assim, era mais drama mesmo.

O último tópico, todavia, fez com que os olhos de Baekhyun lacrimejassem e seu peito comprimisse de uma forma beirando o insuportável. Com uma letra meio desgarrada, em tinta preta, havia os dizeres: _“O dia em que ele partiu o meu coração”._

Baekhyun tentou resistir, mas não conseguiu ir contra sua maldita curiosidade. Folheou as páginas até chegar ao último tópico e, ao contrário dos outros, que ocupavam páginas e mais páginas de descrição, existia apenas uma frase no meio da folha pautada, que dizia: _“Quando ele foi embora sem se despedir e levou o meu coração junto.”_ As lágrimas deslizavam incessantemente pelo seu rosto e exigira toda sua força para não soluçar alto bem ali no sofá da garagem. Eram tantas emoções duelando em seu âmago que o baixista estava a um ponto de explodir.

Ali, na última página do caderno, estavam os versos de uma das músicas favoritas do baixista, com seu nome ao lado:

_"If the sun refused to shine_

_I would still be loving you,_ **_Byun Baekhyun_ ** _."_

E aquela fora a gota d’água para que Baekhyun se rendesse de vez aos sentimentos que gritavam em seu peito.

Levantou-se em um pulo e correu o em direção ao portão aberto, ignorando os chamados confusos de seus amigos quando colocou os pés no seu skate e disparou por entre as ruas encaloradas de sua cidade natal.

[...]

Chanyeol estava a própria personificação da indignação.

Estava lá, jogado em sua cama em um estado de _pré-morte_ — também conhecido como ressaca —, e havia sido literalmente retirado _à força_ de sua própria cama por suas irmãs para atender a campainha pois, segundo as mais velhas, elas não se dariam ao trabalho de trocarem seus pijamas apenas para receber alguém a porta de casa. O Park só não estava soltando chamas pelas narinas enquanto atravessava a casa xingando suas irmãs de tudo qualquer nome porque não tinha energia suficiente em seu corpo para tal. Sua cabeça latejava incessantemente e seu estômago ainda estava embrulhado mesmo depois de ter vomitado duas vezes. Da próxima vez em que saísse para afogar as mágoas, seguiria o conselho de Sooyoung e colocaria algo dentro de seu estômago antes de inundá-lo com álcool. 

— Já vai! — resmungou ao ouvir a campainha soar pela terceira vez, prendendo o palavrão com os dentes, pois não sabia quem poderia estar do outro lado. O que a senhora Jung diria sobre o seu vocabulário chulo caso estivesse esperando à sua porta?

Ao abri-la, porém, descobriu que estava longe de ser a vizinha simpática que sempre levava biscoitos caseiros para a família Park.

— B-Baekhyun...? O que tá fazendo aqui? — O baterista levou uns bons segundos para conseguir tirar aquelas palavras gaguejadas da garganta, dividindo sua perplexidade entre o motivo de seu ex-namorado estar na porta de sua casa em pleno horário de almoço de uma sexta-feira e o porquê dele ficar ainda mais lindo do que já era cada vez que o via de novo.

— _Eu vim te ver._ — E aquelas quatro palavras foram suficientes para fazer com que o coração de Chanyeol imediatamente descompassasse e suas mãos começassem a suar de nervoso.

— Ok. Já pode ir embora, então. — Tentou se manter irredutível, embora por dentro só pensasse que não queria mesmo que o baixista o visse tão desarrumado daquele jeito, os cabelos bagunçados e remela nos olhos adornados por olheiras profundas. Um pensamento irracional, se fosse pensar, pois o Byun já havia o visto em estados bem piores que esse.

Baekhyun respirou fundo, tentando não fraquejar diante a imagem de um Chanyeol com os olhos inchados pelo sono e um bico adorável nos lábios gordinhos, provavelmente por conta das pontadas que sentia na cabeça. 

_Não iria deixá-lo escapar daquela vez._

— Quero ver suas irmãs, elas estão aí? — Se aproximou decidido do batente da porta, espiando por cima dos ombros do mais alto.

— Não. — Prontamente negou.

— Eu escutei a voz delas — ignorou a cara de tacho do baterista e adentrou a casa mesmo sem ter sido convidado.

— Ei! O que-

— _Soy, Won!_ — Ele retirou os sapatos antes de sair andando pela casa com a maior naturalidade, como se fosse um de seus moradores — e, considerando o tanto de tempo que havia passado dentro da residência dos Park, não estava longe de ser uma verdade.

— _Baekkiee!_ É você mesmo? — A Park mais velha apareceu na divisória da sala com a cozinha, correndo para recebê-lo em um abraço.

Sohyun apareceu logo depois, juntando-se a eles.

— Já estava começando a achar que você não viria nos visitar! — Ela o repreendeu, risonha. — Estávamos com saudades!

— Eu também! — O baixista disse ao se afastar, sorrindo verdadeiramente. Baekhyun sempre foi muito querido pela família Park, e o carinho que nutriam era recíproco. Por um momento, chegara a temer a possibilidade de perder a relação que mantinha com eles depois do término, mas ficava genuinamente feliz de saber que ainda o consideravam daquele jeito.

Chanyeol, quem assistia toda a cena de braços cruzados, bufou alto, captando a atenção deles. Era impossível esquecer o quanto ficara ressentido quando a própria família escolhera o lado do ex-namorado na época em que ele havia ido embora, usando o argumento de que _“ele deveria ter seus motivos para ter feito o que fez”_. O mais alto sempre achou aquilo um absurdo, porém não podia negar que sempre fora grato pela forma carinhosa com a qual o baixista era tratado pela família. 

— Se sentiu tanta saudade assim, por que não veio visitá-las? Ia morrer se pegasse um ônibus, por acaso? — O Park proferiu em um tom despejando acidez.

Observou atento quando Baekhyun piscou, parecendo reunir as palavras certas para respondê-lo. E estava prestes a ouvi-lo enfim dizê-las quando Chaewon o interrompeu.

— Você já almoçou, Baek? Estávamos pensando em assar umas pizzas. Sabe como é quando a mama Park viaja. — Ela riu, segurando-o gentilmente pelo braço para guiá-lo para a cozinha.

Baekhyun realmente estava com fome, pois ainda não havia comido, então aceitou de bom grado, ajudando as duas irmãs a colocarem as pizzas no forno. Conversaram sobre diversos assuntos nesse meio tempo, entre risadas espontâneas e novidades contadas sobre a vida do baixista na capital, além dos acontecimentos importantes na cidade durante sua ausência.

No entanto, Baekhyun estava _agoniado_ . Agoniado pois havia ido ali com um único propósito, e este lhe encarava do outro lado da mesa enquanto degustavam as pizzas, atento a tudo que dizia sobre o apartamento do pai no qual morara em Seoul e sobre todos os sabores diferentes de _bubble tea_ que havia experimentado.

— _Ah!_ Eu tive uma ideia! — Sohyun exclamou, empolgada, quando todos já haviam acabado de comer. — Vamos testar nossas maquiagens! Igual a gente fazia antigamente.

Chaewon concordou animada, causando risadas em Baekhyun. Na época em que ele e Chanyeol ainda namoravam, os três gostavam de brincar com as cores da paleta de sombras e experimentar diferentes tipos de delineado nos olhos. O baixista era incrivelmente habilidoso e as mais velhas sempre o pediam para maquiá-las quando iam sair para algum lugar. Baekhyun também gostava de testar algumas sombras nos próprios olhos e, _principalmente_ , em Chanyeol, que ficava absurdamente lindo com um pouco de cor contornando seus olhos grandes e bonitos. 

— Eu aceito! — O baixista sorriu.

— Só falta você, Yeol — Sohyun declarou, atraindo a atenção do baterista que tinha o olhar perdido sobre o tampo da mesa.

— Quê?! — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos quando percebeu os sorrisos travessos das duas irmãs em sua direção. — Não — decretou, inflexível. — _Não mesmo._ Nem morto eu faço isso de novo, podem ir desistindo!

[...] 

— Acho que falta um pouco de glitter no lado esquerdo... — Chanyeol murmurou enquanto se olhava no pequeno espelho que segurava em uma das mãos, verificando as pálpebras para ver se haviam ficado proporcionais. — Me passa ele aí, Won.

— Não tá comigo. — Ela respondeu, concentrada em igualar o delineado em uma vibrante cor roxa.

— Tá comigo. — Foi Baekhyun quem disse.

O Park estendeu a mão para que ele o entregasse, mas, ao invés disso, o Byun se arrastou até estar sentado à sua frente, com os joelhos resvalando em seus semelhantes. Todos os músculos de Chanyeol retesaram naquele momento e suas mãos começaram a tremelicar quando o baixista disse que passaria o glitter para ele.

O baterista sequer conseguiu recusar, pois sentir o toque do ex-namorado era o que mais ansiava desde o dia em que o revira. Não imaginou, contudo, que ficaria tão afetado com o singelo contato da mão quentinha contra sua pele, delicadamente apoiada em uma de suas bochechas enquanto passeava o pincel sobre seus olhos. Ele inclinava o corpo para frente para conseguir enxergar melhor, repousando uma mão sobre o seu joelho. Chanyeol prendeu o ar nos pulmões quando a respiração calma bateu levemente contra o seu rosto.

— Pronto. — Baekhyun se afastou um pouco, admirando o rosto a sua frente enquanto descia a mão de forma suave por seus cabelos longos.

Chanyeol demorou alguns segundos para abrir os olhos, temendo que Baekhyun não estivesse mais ali quando o fizesse. Mas ele o fez, e jamais se arrependeria por isso, pois ter Baekhyun assim, _tão perto de si,_ seria sempre a melhor imagem que sua mente seria capaz de registrar. Ele tinha os olhos sutilmente contornados de lápis preto, do mesmo modo que ele costumava usar na época de escola. As lembranças atingiram o baterista como um soco certeiro no estômago.

— _Baekhyun…_ — chamou baixinho. Seu coração batia tão forte que chegava a ser doloroso.

— _Você é lindo, Chanyeol.—_ Ele pousou a mão em sua bochecha, acariciando-a com ternura. Seus olhos escuros brilhavam e estavam cravados nos seus, tão profundos e intensos que pareciam o despir de dentro para fora. — Lindo de todos os jeitos. De todas as formas.

A respiração do baterista saiu trêmula enquanto ouvia a voz doce próxima ao seu rosto, os dedos esguios e calejados derretendo cada mínimo centímetro de pele que percorriam. 

— Você já me disse isso antes... — Sua voz não passava de um sussurro. — Você já me disse muitas coisas bonitas, na verdade. E eu acreditei em todas elas. — Riu soprado, sem humor, fugindo de seu olhar. — Parece que eu fui o único idiota apaixonado entre nós, não é mesmo?

— _Chany_ , eu fui sincero em tudo o que eu disse. — Baekhyun imediatamente buscou por suas mãos, fazendo um esforço descomunal para a voz não sair embargada junto das lágrimas que segurava em seus olhos. Estavam tão compenetrados na bolha que criaram que sequer perceberam que agora estavam apenas os dois na sala de estar.

— Foi, é? — Voltou a fitá-lo, crispando os lábios para engolir o choro. — Até mesmo quando disse que não podíamos ficar juntos porque não me amava mais e foi embora no dia seguinte, sem ao menos me avisar? — Sua voz estava tão carregada de tristeza e pesar que Baekhyun não conseguiu impedir que as lágrimas escapassem daquela vez, apertando entre as suas as mãos que não correspondiam ao seu toque. Ver Chanyeol sofrer era como sofrer de uma forma mil vezes mais intensa, sobretudo quando sabia ser a causa de suas dores. — Você faz a mínima ideia de como eu me senti? Do quanto eu implorei pra sua mãe me contar em qual cidade você tava? Porque eu sou tão _apaixonado_ por ti, Baekhyun, que eu teria cometido o erro estúpido de ter ido atrás de você, mesmo sabendo que foi você quem me deixou. — Fez uma pausa, fungando o nariz. — Sabe quantas noites eu chorei pensando no que eu tinha feito de errado? Eu nunca te esqueci, Baekhyun, nem _um_ _segundo_ sequer eu fiquei sem pensar em você durante esse anos. Me culpando por você ter ido embora, pensando em como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes… — Sua voz falhou, as cordas vocais sendo comprimidas pelo aperto na garganta.

— A culpa não foi sua... — Baekhyun tentou abraçá-lo, mas Chanyeol recuou.

Saber que não tinha culpa no término do relacionamento deles poderia tirar certo peso da consciência do Park, mas não faria com que se sentisse menos impotente diante de tudo o que acontecera. De toda maneira, _era tarde demais._

— E isso importa agora? — Uma pitada de revolta mesclou-se ao seu tom. — Você me deixou aqui sozinho! Jogou todas as promessas que tínhamos feito de irmos juntos pra faculdade, alugarmos nosso apartamento… Você sequer ficou pra formatura, Baekhyun, e você sabia o quanto eu queria ir com você sendo meu par! Eu passei os primeiros anos da faculdade sem ter você ao meu lado, depois de tudo que a gente tinha planejado... — Ele negou com a cabeça, o rosto já coberto por lágrimas. — Você provavelmente não sabe disso, mas eu passei o terceiro ano inteiro trabalhando como babá, juntando dinheiro pra conseguir trocar as nossas alianças por outras de verdade. Eu aguentei ficar cuidando daquele monte de pirralho catarrento durante um ano _por_ _você,_ Baekhyun! Porque eu não queria que você tivesse vergonha de usar o anel feio que eu tinha te dado. Eu queria poder mostrar pra todo mundo que você era o meu namorado, porque você é a pessoa mais _incrível_ desse planeta inteiro! 

Baekhyun sorriu entre as lágrimas, nostálgico ao se lembrar do simples par de anéis de latão que Chanyeol havia comprado de uma feira de rua com o dinheiro que sua mãe havia dado para ele lanchar, quando começaram a namorar. O baixista sequer ligou para o fato de que o anel ficara um pouco largo em seus dedos longos, comovido pela atitude do namorado — com quem acabou dividindo seu lanche naquele dia. Por mais que tivesse tido a chance de trocar por algo melhor para os dois no tempo que se seguiu, Baekhyun jamais cogitara a opção, pois nutria um imenso carinho pela aliança e pelo o que ela significava — e ainda a mantinha muito bem guardada, junto da baqueta que Chanyeol lhe dera no dia em que o pedira em namoro.

— E aí você simplesmente me diz que nunca chegou a me amar de verdade? — Chanyeol continuou seu monólogo, entrecortado pelos soluços que escapavam de sua garganta. — Por que você fez isso, _Baekkie?_ E por que você voltou agora e fica confundindo minha cabeça, me fazendo achar que você ainda me ama quando na verdade-

Baekhyun perdeu o controle antes que Chanyeol pudesse terminar sua frase. Avançou sobre seu corpo, colando os lábios em um beijo afobado — que foi aos poucos dando lugar a uma calmaria nada condizente com os corações acelerados, porém transbordando a ternura e paixão necessárias para suprir a saudade demasiada que sentiam um do outro. As línguas deslizavam uma sobre a outra e se entrelaçavam de forma lenta, redescobrindo todo e cada canto das bocas e moldando as sensações, afogando-os na avalanche de sentimentos que jorrava de ambos os corações. Baekhyun se afastou minimamente para que pudesse sussurrar sobre seus lábios, massageando seu couro cabeludo na região próxima a nuca.

— _Eu te amo, Chanyeol._ Sempre te amei. Sempre vou te amar. — Ele alternava a frase com selinhos carinhoso enquanto sua outra mão acariciava seu rosto. — _Mesmo que o sol se recuse a brilhar._

Chanyeol suspirou alto, o prendendo fortemente entre os braços. Ambos os corpos soluçavam e Baekhyun se afundou na curvatura de seu pescoço, aspirando fortemente seu perfume para relembrá-lo de que finalmente tinha Chanyeol ali, entre seus braços, depois de tanto tempo desejando por aquele momento. 

— Me perdoa, Chany, por favor — sussurrou em seu ouvido, sentindo as batidas disparadas do peito colado ao seu, assim como as do seu próprio coração. — Eu nunca deixei de te amar, eu nunca quis te deixar sozinho, muito menos te magoar. Algumas coisas me obrigaram a ir embora na época, e eu _juro_ que se pudesse teria te levado comigo. Mas eu não podia pedir isso de ti, _amor_ , você entende? Você tinha acabado de ser aprovado na faculdade de música, o seu maior sonho. Como eu podia tirar isso de você só porque te queria perto de mim? Você precisava ficar aqui.

O baixista tentava estabilizar a voz para que Chanyeol conseguisse entendê-lo. Precisava contar toda a verdade para que ele compreendesse os reais motivos de sua partida. O maior apartou o abraço para que pudesse lhe encarar nos olhos, segurando suas mãos com carinho. A maquiagem já estava toda borrada por conta das lágrimas, e Baekhyun não deveria estar muito diferente.

— Mas nós poderíamos ter continuado juntos, mesmo longe um do outro. Você não precisava ter terminado tudo daquele jeito — choramingou.

— Eu não podia te impedir de ter uma vida, Chany. — Se inclinou para deixar um selinho no bico que havia sido formada nos lábios gordinhos, o piercing gelado enviando leves calafrios pelo corpo do maior. — Quando fui pra capital, ainda não tinha previsão de retorno. Eu não sabia quando iria poder voltar.

— Mas… nós daríamos um jeito — Chanyeol insistiu. Não conseguia digerir o final amargo que o relacionamento deles teve, principalmente agora que sabia que as coisas poderiam ter tomado rumos diferentes. Agora que entendia que o baixista não havia ido embora por conta de razões egoístas, e sim porque queria o seu bem, sentia-se como se um enorme peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros. Todavia, algo ainda não se encaixava. Trouxe Baekhyun para mais perto do seu corpo, como se não quisesse deixá-lo sair de seu abraço nunca mais. Perguntou, em um sussurro audível: — Por que você voltou agora?

Ele o beijou mais uma vez.

— Eu sempre pretendia voltar pra você, amor. Só demorou um pouquinho mais do que o planejado.

— Você vai ficar aqui, então? — Abriu um sorriso largo, mas que logo se desfez, dando lugar a uma feição preocupada. — Mas e a sua vida lá em Seoul?

Baekhyun riu de sua preocupação, acalmando-o com afagos e beijinhos dengosos.

— Eu não deixei tanta coisa pra trás, na verdade — explicou. — Apenas o meu pai, mas ele sempre vem me visitar. E algumas pessoas que eu conheci, mas não cheguei a criar laços com ninguém. Pelo menos não tão importantes quanto os que eu tenho aqui.

Chanyeol assentiu, sentindo uma gostosa mistura de felicidade e euforia preencher o peito.

— Por que você foi morar com ele, então? — perguntou o que até agora não havia entendido. Baekhyun se aprumou em seu colo, procurando as palavras certas para começar a contar.

— Lembra quando eu disse que meu pai é dono de uma escola de música? — arqueou as sobrancelhas. Chanyeol acenou com a cabeça. — Eu prometi que daria aulas de baixo assim que eu me formasse. Foi uma promessa feita anos atrás, então não tinha como eu simplesmente recusar quando ele me chamou pra morar com ele. Além disso, ele disse que me pagaria por hora-aula como qualquer outro professor e… — Ele hesitou, sorrindo contido. — Eu queria juntar dinheiro pra conseguir alugar um apartamento pra gente. Um grande e bonito que dê pra você decorar do jeito que sempre quis e que coubesse todos os meus gatos.

Os dois riram ao se lembrarem dos quatro gatos que Baekhyun tinha em casa, todos adotados. O menor enlaçou os braços em seu pescoço, afagando os fios longos dos quais tanto gostava.

— Minha casa é aqui, Chany. Eu posso pedir transferência da faculdade, recomeçar tudo de novo… — Repousou a testa contra a sua, deixando com que as respirações se mesclassem e acarinhassem os rostos. — _Nós podemos recomeçar de novo._ O que me diz, meu amor?

E Chanyeol esperava que o beijo apaixonado que lhe deu em seguida deu servisse como resposta, pois cada célula do corpo do baterista gritava um enorme _"sim”_ para aquela proposta, um _“sim”_ tão audível e extasiado quanto as batidas frenéticas de ambos os corações.

[...]

**DIA DO FESTIVAL**

Os aplausos e gritos eufóricos contagiavam o espaço aberto enquanto a plateia recebia calorosamente a banda sobre o palco. _The Downers_ já haviam feito nome na cidadezinha de Gunsan e estavam prestes a fazer novamente com aquela performance de tirar os pés do chão que os levaria ao prêmio do primeiro colocado — embora os cinco amigos ainda não tivessem como saber disso, enquanto abriam o show com a melodia agitada de _“Rebel Rebel”_. Seguiram a _setlist_ que fora diligentemente ensaiada por todos aqueles meses de forma tão natural, entusiasmados com a reação positiva do público, que sequer perceberam as horas passarem. Finalizariam o show com _“You Only Live Once”_ , do The Strokes, e Chanyeol, suado e vibrante, já se preparava mentalmente para a transição quando viu Kyungsoo se aproximar da bateria durante o solo do Sehun.

— Vamos trocar a última música. — Ele gritou por cima do barulho e o Park imediatamente entrou em desespero. Como assim tocariam outra música, que sequer fora ensaiada, logo no _“grand finale”?_ Estavam indo tão bem até agora. Quando Kyungsoo lhe disse o nome da música, no entanto, sua revolta fora substituída por um nervosismo imensurável. Não por não saber tocá-la, muito pelo contrário, pois aquela era uma de suas músicas favoritas.

Ficou nervoso por outro motivo: _e ele estava bem ali_ , ajustando o microfone conforme sua altura — de costas para a plateia e virado exclusivamente em sua direção —, enquanto a penúltima música chegava ao fim. Quando Baekhyun tocou os primeiros acordes de _“Love Buzz”_ , Chanyeol travou por completo. Por sorte, a bateria só entrava depois, então ninguém notara seu pequeno relapso. Contudo, o baterista tinha certeza que errara algumas batidas quando ouviu o baixista cantar os primeiros versos da música.

**_Would you believe me when i tell you_ **

_(Você acredita quando eu digo que)_

**_You are the king of my heart_ **

_(Você é o rei do meu coração)_

Sua voz era melodiosa e envolvente, ecoando por todo o recinto enquanto a plateia vibrava. O baterista riu baixinho ao notar que o baixista trocara a letra original, substituindo _"queen"_ por _"king"._ Ele lhe encarava intensamente, escondendo um sorriso, e se Chanyeol não sentisse as reações de seu corpo tão acentuadas como sentia naquele momento, diria estar sonhando. Tinha certeza que seu coração acompanhava as batidas da bateria — _ou até mais rápido_ — e, àquela altura, havia desaprendido como respirar corretamente. Uma pequena amostra dos efeitos colossais que apenas Baekhyun era capaz de causar em si.

**_Please don't deceive me when i hurt you_ **

_(Por favor, não me engane se eu te ferir)_

**_Just ain't the way it seems_ **

_(Porque não é o que parece)_

Baekhyun estava tocando para si a mesma música que tocara no dia em que fizera a audição para a banda, anos atrás. A mesma música que aprendera a tocar no baixo apenas para impressioná-lo quando ainda não passavam de dois adolescentes temperamentais despreocupados com a vida.

**_Can you feel my love buzz?_ **

_(Você pode sentir meu zumbido de amor?)_

Era seu amor zumbindo em toda sua potência, entorpecendo Chanyeol e o desorientando no espaço, somente para guiá-lo de volta em sua direção. Porque Baekhyun sempre seria seu rumo final, não importa o que acontecesse.

Chanyeol não se importava em recomeçar. Recomeçaria todas as vezes se fosse preciso, apenas para que pudesse ter o baixista ao seu lado. Repetiria e repetiria... todos os recomeços.

_Todos os recomeços que o levassem de volta para Baekhyun._

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
